<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Flawless Strategy by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119099">A Flawless Strategy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald and Ed have some time to kill while laying low in a safehouse.  Ed suggests a game of Monopoly.  He has ulterior motives, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Flawless Strategy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Monopoly?  With </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm perfectly confident in my abilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You realize this game has broken families.  Suppose it ruins our friendship?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna ruin our friendship- We should be lovers instead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you so little faith in our bond, Oswald?  It's just a game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember that when you lose," Oswald smirks, and they set out the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that's most important about the rules of Monopoly to know is that if the owner of the property doesn't ask for rent the turn you land on the square, you don't have to pay it.  The trades they make are cutthroat, the deals savage, and the dice undoubtedly rigged by each of them at different points. When Oswald has his first hotel, shiny red plastic sitting proudly on Park Place, Ed begins his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strategy is simple, and if Oswald were anything less than single minded in his attempt to win, he would notice.  Ed starts with the jacket. A turn after that's discarded he ditches the vest. When he knocks over the Chance cards reaching across the board it only makes sense to roll up his sleeves.  As things in the game become more heated he runs his hands through his hair in feigned contemplation, tussling the style. Oswald starts making mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed chews his lip while he debates buying Electric Company, and takes position on his hands and knees, ass facing just so while he trades his own houses for hotels.  He sits with his legs splayed and fidgets his top shirt buttons open and closed at various intervals. He absolutely succeeds at driving Oswald to distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't ever finish that game of Monopoly, but Ed likes to think that he won.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>